The Heart of a Bat
by The Dark Knightress
Summary: I've been in Gotham a short while, and already have won Bruce Wayne over. But there's something he's not telling me. Then a friend of mine is threatening me, and Batman comes to my rescue and I learn something about him I never would've known. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter One

**C**lasping my earring into place and slipping on my high heels, I took one last look in the mirror before exiting my bedroom. Sighing, I hoped I wasn't underdressed. _God, if you can hear me, please, please, help me tonight. Don't let me mess anything up, please._

I was as nervous as heck. Not everyone gets a personally addressed invitation to one of Bruce Wayne's parties. Besides Nick Plottcher and myself. The night would hopefully go smoothly and classicly, and nothing embarassising would happen.

Grabbing my lipstick and dropping it into my handbag, I quickly shook out my hair and ran a hand through it. The cream was still wet, and that meant it was really working. It should. After a half an hour of making my straight hair tube curled, it should work.

Flicking off the light, I tapped quietly into my kitchen where my German Shepard was laying in her dogbed, resting as expected when I go out. "Good girl, Teall." Teall perked up and stayed laying, but wagged her tail. I threw her a milkbone and flipped on the light above the sink. Making sure all my windows and patio door was locked, I grabbed my coat and went into the living room, where the lights were still lit and I sat on the couch. _Come on Nick, where are you?_ I thought to myself.

We couldn't afford to be late. This was too important. When you recieve 80,000 dollars from Bruce Wayne, you usually want to be present, right? Our jobs both needed this, and I wasn't about to let Nick's new, snippy, bull attitude make me late.

Nick Plottcher and I worked at the police station. He was a crimescene detective, and I was a photographer and detective. Our department really needed this donation. The 80,000 would pay for each detective to recieve new equiptment and computers, and hopefully some could be stored in the PD's savings account at the bank. It never usually lasted long, but it could if our treasurer would at least _try_ and save some money.

I relized Nick wasn't about to walk through my door. I reached for the television remote, and clicked it on. Flipping through all the boring channels, I heard a knock at my door. "Finally." I clicked off the tv and climbed the two steps out of my sunken in living room. Grabbing my coat from the closet, I looked out the door window. _Nick, thank God._ I opened the door and Nick looked up, "Hey." I said.

"Hi, Terri."

I locked my front door, then he led me out to the freshly polished '68 Chevy Mustang. It's cherry red paint job glowed in my yard-light and I smiled. "Do I have a good reason for being late now?" he asked.

"Definately."

I climbed into the front seat and smoothed my grey suede jacket, then obediently buckled up. Nick pulled out of my driveway and we made our way into the city.

"Let's just get the money and go, Terri. I have other things to do than just hang around with a playboy." Nick snipped, weaving through the city's traffic and turning left at the street sign.

"Why? I'd like to stay and chat awhile. Not everyday I get to meet a the rich and famous Bruce Wayne," I said, adding a coat of lipstick to my bland lips.

"Is that the only reason you want to talk to him? Is because he's rich?" he raised his voice a little and stopped at the red light. Closing the mirror, I looked to him with a confused look, "No, Nick. Bruce Wayne is adorable, and seems sweet enough. Getting to know him isn't a crime."

"No, but still."

I sighed and Nick pulled into the parking lot of Wayne Enterprises. Stepping lightly on the brakes, we relized that we drove the most under-dated car in the lot. Nick just sighed and look aggitated, and pulled up to the valet. He opened my door, and took my hand gracefully, helping me out. He then jogged around to the other side of the car and left to park it. Nick escorted me up the steps and into the entrance. People dressed in diamonds and gold jewelry and gems flocked towards the entrance, and I reliezed that I was the most under-dressed woman at the party. What dumb luck.

We entered the polished, old style building. The lobby was decorated simple, yet elegantly and cleaned majesticly. The chandelier was sparkling in its own light, and it seemed to bounce off the wall and onto the people. The place was roaring with chatter and mumbles, laughter and whispers. I felt like a fish out of water. So did Nick. I unlaced my hand from his and neatly cupped them. Looking about me, I was only woman who's hair wasn't up in a diamond bound hair clip and in a bun. I instantly wished to go home, and my stomach churned with butterflies. Nick checked us in at the desk, and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned gracefully and smiled. "Ms. Judah?"

I looked at the white-haired, elderly gentalman before me, "Yes, that's me."

"A pleasure to see you, madam." he took my hand and politely kissed it.

Nick walked back over, and saw this and he stiffened, "Excuse me, have we met before?"

The man chuckled, "Why, yes. You must be Nickolas Plottcher."

Nick placed one hand on his hip, "Yeah, who may you be?"

I sighed to myself at Nick's attitude. He must've had something bothering him, or he wouldn't be like this.

"Oh, please excuse my terrible manners. I am Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's butler."

I smiled, "Alfred Pennyworth? Oh, you arrived at the Police Department and invited us to the party. You gave us the invitations."

Alfred nodded and smiled gracously, "Precisely, madam. Mr. Wayne would like to see you both."

With a nod, Alfred led us through the mobs, Nick taking up the rear and towering a head taller than me. My stomach churned and my heart skipped. I, Terri Judah would finally get to meet Bruce Wayne, the man of the hour. Somehow, I didn't think Nick was as excited as me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Walking** amoungst the people proved harder than expected. The lobby of Wayne Enterprises was packed full, and I tried not to bump any one. I couldn't afford to pay for someone's wine-stained suit or dress. Not on my salary.

Alfred weaved with practiced eaze through th hoards of people, and Nick wasn't far behind. I could feel his bull attitude behind me, and something kept nagging in my head._ Is is because of me? What's wrong with him, Lord?_

The butterflies in my stomach multiplied as we approached a room full of men circled around a highbacked, overstuffed black, leather chair. Laughter arose and the men sipped their drinks, mostly martini's.

"Please, wait right here one moment, Ms. Judah."

I nodded and Nick walked up beside me. His expression showed aggitation and determination, anger and unhappiness. He caught my stare and I shot my head down in embarrassment, "Try not to stare at Wayne, Judah."

I nodded, "Yeah, whatever Nick."

He apparently didn't hear me, and soon the group of men silenced and parted. The man in the chair looked to Alfred then nodded. Rising from the chair, he smoothed his suit and made his way towards us. I studied him for a long moment. His hair was brown and slick, smoothed down and beautiful, his face was a little square, yet handsome and had a soft expression. Those brown eyes were dancing with happiness and enjoyment, and his glasses complimented him all the more. His suit and shoes really tipped him off and his smile was real and shining.

"Mr. Wayne, this is Mr. Nickolas Plottcher and Ms. Terri Judah, if I'm not mistaken." Alfred said, formally introducing us to the man of the hour.

He smiled and looked from Alfred to Nick then his gaze ended on me, "Ah, yes. From the Police Department. I've been meaning to meet you two." He shook Nick's hand, firm and strong, then took mine and politely kissed it like Alfred had. I tried not to blush and giggle, but a blush found its way onto my face. "A delight to finally meet you, Ms. Judah."

I smiled, "Terri, please. A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Wayne."

He smiled and still had my hand in his. His teeth were a radiant white and he chuckled, "Alright then, _Terri._ You may call me Bruce."

Nick was very uncomfotable with Bruce's introductory to me, and coughed, "Um, good to meet you too, _Bruce._ Wonderful place you have here."

Bruce nodded to him, then Alfred excused himself. Bruce graciously led us to the bar, and offered us drinks. Nick defensivly rejected, then answered for me, "We don't drink on weekdays, Mr. Wayne. Our jobs keep us busy, and one simple drink could throw us off."

What nerve, answering for me, "Nick. Mr.- Bruce, I'd be delighted to have a drink." Nick shot me a look of anger, and I brushed it off. He looked to me then turned his attention towards a painting on the wall.

"Wonderful. What may I get for you?"

I thought a moment, "A brandy 7 would be great."

He raised his eyes, "Really? I don't believe I've met a woman who drank 7's. You must be quite unique outside of my parties,Terri."

Nick snorted softly behind me, and Bruce went behind the bar and prepared the drink himself. Expertly navigating his way, he had the drink poured into a champagne glass quick enough. He handed me the drink, and I chuckled, "Very impressive. Thanks."

He nodded and took his drink from the counter and offered me his hand. Nick jumped in between us, and rudely inturupted the moment, "Um, I hate to rush, Bruce, but I'm afraid me and Terri must be leaving rather quickly. We have other business to attend to and-"

I cut him off, "Nickolas Plottcher, I-" I began.

Nick jipped in,"So, if that's alright with you-"

Bruce laughed and led us up a staircase, "I completely understand, Mr. Plottcher. I'll get you your money shortly."

Nick nodded in satisfaction, and someone called his name. Excusing himself, I prayed a silent prayer of thanks and Bruce turned to me, "He's in quite a hurry it seems."

I sipped my drink then said, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Way- Bruce. He's not usually like this. He's a really nice man once you get to know him. "

Bruce sipped his drink, "Really? He doesn't seem like the social type, especially when a man offers his girlfriend a drink,"

I almost choked on my 7, "Oh, no. I'm not his girlfriend. We work together, and we're just friends. But yes, somethings really bothering him. I really have no idea what."

Bruce nodded and said, "Well, even if he's not your boyfriend, I can't see why he wouldn't be. Your stunning, Terri. Are you presently seeing anyone?"

I chuckled, "Thank you for your compliment, but no, I'm not seeing anyone. I've only lived here a year, and no one really has caught my eye."

He chuckled, "Oh, so your still fairly new to Gotham?"

"Oh, no. Well, technicly yes, but I came here alot when I was a child. My older sister is a teacher here, and I came to see her alot when I was younger. Then my older brother is a fireman at the station, so my family is stationed here really. It was only natural that I move here."

Bruce nodded, "I'm fairly aquainted with the fire department. Who's your brother?"

"Terrance Judah."

He nodded, "Oh yes, Terrance. Interensting. Something tells me you two were confused alot when you were children."

I laughed, "Oh yes. We both were Terry's. I was usually Terrnah, my birth name. He was Terry, but now we switched. He's Terrance and I'm Terri. It's confusing, I know."

"Oh. Terrnah, huh? Beautiful name. I don't think I've heard it before."

I nodded and sipped my drink, "Probably not. My mother invented it. It's really popular in some places now, but thank you. My family are all T's. I'm Terrnah, my older sister is Tabitha, and my brother is Terrance. My younger brother is Thatcher, and my younger sister is Tara."

He chuckled and smiled, "Sounds like you had a houseful."

"Yes, five of us, counting me. Plus my parents and our pets. The family car was always filled, come to think of it."

A smile made its way back onto his face and he laughed, "Very good. But I do believe that Nickolas is looking for that check, am I mistaken?"

"Oh no. Nick wouldn't leave without it. I'm so sorry about his behaviour again."

"Don't worry about it. I've put up with some worse than him everyday and he's not that bad."

I chuckled and he led me down the stairs. Bruce vanished, leaving me by the bar again. Nick wasn't anywhere were I could see and I quietly sipped my drink.

"Terri!"

I looked behind me to see Nick weaving towards me, "Great, the jerk of the hour." I whispered.

He caught up with me, a look of annoyance and impatience, "Are you ready yet?"

"Bruce is getting the money, Nick."

"Good, then we can scram."

I sighed and looked down, "Nick, I think I'd prefer to stay. This is fun for me, and a great way to meet people. Even if it's not hanging around with Bruce."

Nick sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Terri, come on."

"Nick, he's cute and really sweet. I like him."

Nick sighed and Bruce returned an oversized check in his hand. He led us up the stairs and called out above the crowd, "Ladies and Gentalmen of Gotham City,"

Everyone quieted and turned.

"In honor of our Police Department, I would like to honor our two detectives; Ms. Terri Judah and Mr. Nickolas Plottcher with check for 80,000 dollars to their department. It is an honor to be apart of our Police Department, and I hope this will help cover the large amount of bravery and intelligence the Police Department brings to Gotham. Thank you again."

He handed Nick the check and shook our hands when pictures flashed and applause arose. Nick smiled and waved, and I smiled. Bruce stepped back a step and applauded also, and I felt like I was atop the world. Soon it ended and Nick pulled me down the steps and to the door.

"Come on, Terri, lets go."

Pulling me through the crowd I struggled to get free, "Nick, no!"

It was too loud for anyone to hear me, so I struggled and squirmed to get out of his tight hold. Finally he released me at the front door and I smoothed my dress.

"Nick, I can't believe you! I told you I wanted to stay."

He sighed and snorted, "Fine, stay. But when Bruce Wayne leaves you to be alone tonight, don't come calling me and crying. Its your problem, Terri, not mine."

With that statement he left and I sighed, "Fine, Nick."

Walking back into the group, Bruce found me amongst the throng, "Terri, are you alright? I saw Nickolas pulling you away."

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm fine. He left, but I'm staying. I have nothing better to do at 9:30 anyway, and I don't work until 10:15 tomarrow. This is great for me to meet new people anyway. Thank you for your concern."

He nodded and looked towards the door, "I hate to pry, Terri, but he's not really treating you properly. Very ungentalmenlike."

I smiled and looked down, "Hm, I believe your right, Mr. Wayne. Nick doesn't really seem to do that with woman; treat them all special and romance them. He's divorced, and maybe I can see why."

Bruce chuckled and nodded, "Your quite the intellect, Ms. Judah."

I smiled and laughed and accepted his arm, " Why thank you, Bruce."

With smiles and more talking, Bruce and I managed to talk the night away, just the two of us. He was a real charmer and really had a way of complimenting women. Every word he spoke was a compliment or some sort of flattery. He managed to get a little family history out of me, something I really did give out to much. I recieved history from his past also, not much but some.

It was well past midnight, and the party began to die down some. Multiple guests began leaving and soon the lobby of Wayne Enterprises was empty. Alfred at once began to clean and tidy as much as he could, and Bruce began closing down the building, each floor at the click of a computer key. Bruce managed to keep me there longer, showing me how everything worked and just conversing.

Looking at my watch, I noticed it was 12:45. Surpised at how the time had passed, I said, "Bruce, I hate to admit it but its late. I have work tomarrow, and I really should be going."

He stopped me from leaving the office with a question, "Do you have a ride arranged?"

I shook my head and we exited the dark office, "Nick was my ride. It's fine though, I can call a cab and-"

He stopped me with a chuckle, "Come now Ms. Judah, a cab? Why take a cab when I am perfectly capable of driving you myself? Of coarse, if I have the honor that is." His tone was acted out as like a prince in a fairy tail and I smiled, "Oh, well, you don't have to-"

"Is that a yes then?"

We walked down the staircase, him ahead of me. Placing my hand gingerly on the railing and slowly walking down, careful not to trip on my dress, I smiled, "I suppose it is, if you don't mind."

He laughed, "Not at all. Alfred and I drove separately tonight, on my account. If you don't mind waiting another 5 minutes, I'll be ready."

"That's not a problem."

He smiled, "Good."

Disappearing into an office, he vanished behind the oak door. I walked over to the coat rack and took my coat from the hangar and draped it over my wrists, which we cupped in front of me. I admired the pictures on the wall, all oil paintings, as I walked, and didn't even hear Bruce exit the office.

"Terri, do you have everything?"

Turning my attention from the painting to him I nodded, "Yes."

"Great, then we may go."

Grabbing his leather jacket from the hanger, he led me outside to the only two cars parked. They were side-by-side; one a black Roles Royce and the other a black Cadillac. Bruce led me to the Cadillac, and unlocked it, opening the passenger side door for me. I pulled my hair from under my collar and slipped in with a quiet, "Thanks."

He jogged around to the driver's side and quickly slipped in, the nippy September wind howling outside the car. With a click his door closed and he fired the car to life, and turned up the heater. With a soft click of a shift into reverse, we made our way out of the lot and into the night.


	3. Chapter Three

**The** drive was going better than I expected. At first I was nervous as heck to accept the ride from Bruce, but I knew I had no choice. He was sweet and caring and seemed to really like me.

"So, do you mind telling me where you live?" He asked.

Snapping out of my groove, I nodded, "Sure. Left here."

He turned and I navigated him through the night expertly and he started conversation, "So, Terri. I hate to be abrupt, but, what do you say about giving me your number?"

I laughed and smiled, shaking my head, "Well that is abrupt, but sure. I trust you not to sell me off to a tourist country or something."

Taking a pen from my purse, I reached for his hand, "Here. I have no paper, so I'll make use of this."

He looked confused and let me take his hand. I scribbled my home number on his hand. He looked at it with a look of a young, terrified boy.

"Let me add, I've written a thousand things on my hand. Get in on paper as fast as you can."

He nodded, "Thank you, Terri. Where's your stop?"

I looked out the window at the houses, "Here."

He nodded and stepped on the brakes, then said, "Huh, not to far from my business. I couldn't see your beauty for this long? Unbelievable."

I laughed and opened the door and with a shake of my head added, "Thanks. But, in my favor, I like to be unseen."

He looked offended.

"By some people."

He smiled and jogged around the front of the car and walked me to my door. I unlocked the deadbolt then the knob-lock and opened the door. I turned to Bruce and smiled, and I then looked to his eyes. They were dancing in the light of my yard light, and they searched mine, reading each word and sending messages.

"Thank you, Bruce, for a wonderful evening. It was delightful. I really hope to see you again."

Bruce smiled and took my hand, "My pleasure, and, I hope to see you too sometime. Your a beautiful girl, Terri, and I'd advise you to be extremely careful around Gotham. Men know what they want, and they'll go for it. I swear by that."

I nodded, "Thanks, I'll remember. Good-night Bruce."

He kissed my hand politely then smiled, looking up, "Good-night to you too, Terri."

With that he turned and jogged out to the Cadillac, leaving me alone to sleep and get ready for my day tommarrow in the office; and to face a bull-attitude Nick.

* * *

_**Meep, meep, meep, mee-**_

I silenced the alarm with a groan and a press of the button. Glancing at the clock, it read 8:30. Bolting from bed I dashed into the shower and quickly did my routine. Rinsing conditioner from my hair and stepping from the shower, I quickly clothed myself in a pair of jeans and a white, short sleeved polyester button-down that was cream and had ruffles down the front. Slipping on my usual sneakers, I combed through my now straight hair and styled it into a ponytail, letting my bangs hand low and another strand frame my face. Skipping make-up, I grabbed my coat and purse, laptop bag and car-keys, I dashed out the door at 9:45.

"I'm on my way, Nick, I swear by it. I'm pulling out on 90th right now. Geez, take a chill-"

_._

Sighing, I dropped my cell on the passenger and turned on my blinker, turning right into the Police Department parking lot. Nick's convertable was parked in the usual, and I parked in the only place left. Grabbing my items and locking the car doors, I basiclly ran into the building. Today I was working phones at my desk and going through some old files on the computer.

Not the most exciting day.

Running towards my cubicle, I quickly said hello to the two ladies that only spoke to me. No one else gave me the time of day, and Glenda and Ming where the only two in my department worth speaking to anyway. Both women were sweet as honey, but we never really had talk-talked. We knew enough to be friends, but I hadn't trusted them enough with my personal life yet.

Sliding into my computer chair, I barely made it in before 10:15. If ever was I late, Gordon would have my butt and probably my job as well. He wasn't one to give slack, and I really didn't need to push him when I already had pushed Nick.

"Your late," Ming retorted, walking into my cubicle and leaned against my desk. She sipped a mug of coffee and smiled.

I blew my bangs out of my face, "Almost, Ming, almost."

"Well, almost won't get you a raise, sweetie."

I turned in my swivle chair to Glenda who handed me a cup of coffee, "Yeah, well, sometimes being late is worth it. I had a great time last night with _Bruce Wayne,_ and I don't regret a minute of it."

Ming just about dropped her mug and smiled, " Bruce Wayne?! Ooooh, what he say?"

I explained everything while typing report and Glenda and Ming took in every word. Smiling to myself I clicked the print button, and rose from my seat, "Ladies, the man likes me, and I have no idea why."

They joined me walking over to the public printer and I leaned against it as the pages printed off. Glenda smiled wickedly and Ming giggled, "So exciting! Terri, you're on the move, girl!"

Glenda thought back a moment, "Wait, why don't you think he likes you?"

"Because, Glenda, I'm not that special. Look at me, I have nothing compaired to those girls he could see."

Ming snorted, "Terri, you have more than we did back in Korea! Your sexy, funny and nice! Why your hair is natural and your curves are great! He has every reason to like you."

Glenda nodded in agreement and I took the papers from the printer, "Honestly. I'm not that special."

Glenda sighed, "Jeez girl. Any blonde haired, curvy girl like you goes like gold here. You'll be in his arms before the month is over."

I sighed and sat back at my desk and sipped the coffee, "Girls, please. You know how I feel about myself. I'm just not that comfortable-"

"With your appearance, we know, Terri. Rather you like it enough you hot, and that's all that there is to it, sweetie."

Glenda left, then followed by Ming, leaving me to my work. I sighed and just chuckled, then began to get to work as I answered phones and went through pictures.

* * *

I'd only been at work two hours, and I was on the phone with a woman who maybe promised some information. As she rambled on I took notes, when I heard a:

"Delivery for Ms. Judah,"

He rapped on my cubicle wall, and I looked to him then my notes. Taking a double-take, I put the woman on hold.

"Vince, what are these?"

I stood and looked at the young man through the white rose-buds. He smiled and said, "Read the note,"

I smiled and took the note, and Vince set them on my desk, excusing himself. Smelling the beautiful aroma, I smiled as it tickle my nose. Woman all around me laughed and whispered and Glenda and Ming came over.

"Oooh, a secret admirer?" Ming said.

I didn't respond, and Glenda pulled her away. Pulling a rose from the vase, I held it to my nose and took and smelled the rosebud. The aroma was heavenly and sweet, and a smile creeped onto my face from behind the rose. I opened the small envelope, which smelt like fresh flowers, and read the fine print:

_"Terri,_

_Please forgive me for the unexpected delivery, but I just couldn't help myself. Meeting you last night was a real delight for me, and you reminded me of these when I passed by them this morning. I enjoyed your company last night, and really hope to get to know you better sometime. _

_Maybe I will get the oppertunity soon enough? Please, allow me to come and pick you up tonight at six for dinner. I really do want to see you again, and hope you accept my invitation._

_For your responce, I've encluded my number at the enterprise for you to contact me: 1336-896-5800. I really do hope to see you again, Terri._

_Bruce_

_P.S., I took your advice._

_1-336-896-774"_

Smiling and chuckling, I re-read the note and sat down in my chair. I was left speechless. Bruce wanted to see me again? So soon? Why? Should I accept? My mind reeled and a smile came to my face as I read my number at the bottom of the note. Bruce was a real slick charmer and he definealty had my vote for bachelor-of -the-year.

I decided, after not alot of thought, to accept his invitation. Checking my watch and relizing it was lunch, I lifted the reciever and finished the conversation with the woman. I apologized repeatedly for the delay, and she gave me the rest of the information. Thanking her I hung up then dialed Bruce's contact number.

"Wayne Enterprises, Julie speaking."

I bit my lip, "Hi, I'm Terri Judah and I would like to speak to Bruce Wayne please?"

She clicked a few buttons, "Sure thing."

Classical music filled the line as I grabbed my purse and counted the change I had for lunch. Making sure it was all there, I perked.

" Bruce here."

I smiled to myself, "Bruce, its Terri."

He chuckled, "Hello."

I chuckled back, "I just got a really embarassing delivery of roses today, Bruce."

He laughed, "Really now? I wonder who that might be?"

I shook my head as I read the note again, "So, six huh?"

"If you need to change the time, I understand."

I laughed, "What makes you think I'll accept?"

"Is that a yes then?"

I chuckled, "Maybe it is."

"Great. I'll see you at six."

I placed the note and single rose back with the others, "Six. I can't wait."

"Neither can I, Terri."

With a click he was gone, and I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out of the cubicle. Making my way over to Ming and Glenda I peeked in on both.

"You were right, ladies. I'm in."

With smiles and gleeful screams, I exited the building, and went to lunch.


	4. Chapter Four

**Work** had went faster than expected. By 2:30 I was out of the office, which was unusual. I was usually out by 4:30, but today I was cut short. Probably by excitement.

Basiclly I floored it all the way home, my excitement driving more than I was. It was raining and the cold was piercing through the car, and my heater was full bore. A smile was spread across my face and the praise music filtered in over the radio, making my heart leap and my insides warm.

"Lord, Bruce Wayne? Why?"

That was the only question I asked before screeching tires and stopping before I reached home. I remembered I had to grab my best dress from Ming's house, which she had borrowed for her wedding. Slapping the wheel and mumbling to myself, I turned around and made my way to Ming's.

Weaving throughout the busy trafic, I arrived at the apartments. It was a dirty, smug neighborhood and I felt my skin crawl. However Ming slept at night was a mystery to me. Parking my car and locking it tight, I made my way up the stairs and into the lobby.

The lobby proved nicer than the outside appearance, a soft yellow and a cream color for the walls and bouquets hung from the walls. Making my way passed the desk, I read the numbers on the doors. I need 147, and that was another floor up.

Riding the elevator, I ran to the end of the hall as I found 147. Knocking loudly and repeatedly, Ming finally answered the door, hair wet and in a bathrobe.

"Terri, what are you doing here?"

I blinked, suddenly relizing my intrusion and said, "Jeez, Ming, I'm sorry! Maybe I should-"

She smiled and laughed, "No, come in."

She led me inside and I explained I needed the dress for tonight. With a skip and gleeful shreak she was gone into her bedroom, and I waited in the mini-kitchen. Looking at all Ming's artifacts from Korea passed the time and soon she exited the bedroom with the dress.

It was still perfect. The black satin was shining and not wrinkled, and it was hung neatly on a hanger. The shoes I'd lent her were polished and buffed, the black shining in the light. With white jewelry, I'd be like a fairy tail princess.

Only in black.

Ming handed me the hanger and shooed me out, "Go, get ready. You don't have much time."

I nodded and thanked her, then ran out of the complex and out to my car. Speeding all the way, home it was 4:45. I only had so much time to get ready, and it would take me longer than I thought through. I had to fix Teall's dinner and tidy up the house before he arrived.

* * *

I showered as quickly as I could and slipped on the dress, spraying perfume and applying deoderant. Fixing my silver hoop earrings into the holes, I let them dangle. My hair was put up in a french twist, and my make-up was light and perfect. Adding a diamond and silver bracelet which I'd recieved from my mother, I quickly went over myself in the full length mirror.

_Perfect._

I didn't have much time left. Scurrying to tidy up the house, I fed Teall and got a purse and jacket around. Stuffing my cell-phone, keys, wallet and lipstick into the clutch, I looked at the clock.

_5:54_

Bruce seemed like to on-time kinda guy, so he'd be here any minute. Straightening out my dress the phone rang. Running into the kitchen, I grabbed it off the wall.

"Hello?"

"Terri, its Nick." he sounded gruff and really ticked.

_Just my luck._

I sighed and chuckled, "Nick, hi. How you been?"

"Fine. I saw your delivery in your cubicle. Who are they from?" It was more of a declaration than a question and I stiffened.

"Bru-Bruce Wayne." I stuttered.

He cursed, "Terri! What did you do to him last night?"

I sighed, "No-nothing, Nick. I-I just talked with him," Nick was screaming over the phone. Usually I was stronger and alot more tough than this, but he was actually scareing me.

"Terri, I can't believe you1 One night with the playboy and you are recieving flowers from him!? Jeez, maybe I was right; maybe all your are is a hussy!!"

I was taken aback by this. He was screaming over the phone and his words stung. I fought tears, for my make-up's sake, and bit my lower lip.

"Ni-Nick,"

"Boy, however Gordon hired you was a mystery! How do you crack all those cases, Terri? Sleep with all the suspects?!"

With a force of anger I slammed the phone down and walked into the living room. Slumping down into the couch, Teall trotted over and set her chin on my knees.

"Teall, what's wrong with him? What did I do?"

She just looked up with me with those soft brown eyes, and did nothing. Sniffling, I patted her head, and a soft knock at the door startled me. Jumping up, I ran to a mirror in the bathroom and looked myself over. My eyes were a smidge watered by otherwise, I didn't look too bad. Running to the front door, I couted to five and flipped on the porch light. I opened the door, and smiled.

"Hello Bruce."

He looked up and his eyes danced. A smile slowly spread across his face and he held a single red rose. He looked me over, and I too him.

He was dressed just as appropriate as I, a black suit with a black bow-tie. Thankfully praying that I had dressed appropriatly, he handed me the rose.

"Terri, you look amazing. Prettier than last night."

I smiled and tried not to blush, "Thank you, Bruce. You don't look to bad yourself."

He chuckled and I welcomed him inside, "Thank you. So, this is your house, huh?"

I chuckled and took his coat and led him into the living room through the kitchen, "Yes. It may not be much, but it's home."

"Actually, it suits you quite nicely, Terri. Oh, who do we have here?"

Teall trotted up to him and sat, looking up to him with those killer eyes. She wagged her tail, and sat patiently. Bruce laughed and knelt before her, stroking her head. She tilted her head and rubbed her paw againt his hand.

"She likes you, Bruce. She wants to introduce herself."

He laughed and took her paw, and I called out, "Shake, Teall. Goog girl."

Still stroking her head, he looked up to me, "Teall? Interesting name."

I nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't help myself. I love that name, and I found her outside Teall Tavern back home. So the name really fit."

He nodded and stood, "Very good. Is she a pure-bred German Shepard?"

I nodded.

"So is mine. His name is Ace."

I nodded, "Very cool. Oh, hold on a minute."

The phone again was ringing, and I answered it wearily, "Hello?"

It was Nick, "What was that for, Terri? I wasn't finished talking to you!" he yelled and I hoped Bruce couldn't hear him.

I sighed, holding back more tears, "Well I was, Nick-"

"Don't tell me you where done, Terri! I wasn't and I intend to finish our conversation!"

I sighed and hung up the phone again, and walked back into the living room where Bruce was looking at a newspaper column on the wall.

"Mind if I ask who that was?"

I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes, leading Teall into the bedroom then closing the door, "It wasn't anyone important."

He walked over to me, and put his hands on my shoulders, "I think it was, Terri."

I sniffed and looked down, ashamed.

"It was Nickolas, wasn't it?"

I nodded unable to speak.

He turned around and cursed under his breathe, "What did he say, Terri?"

He choked back more tears and sobs and answered, "Things, Bruce. Lies that are untrue and hurful things. Now I know he's not a fan of you or myself. I regret ever seeing him again."

Bruce paced the floor and walked back over to me, "Terri, whatever he said I'm sure its untrue. I can only imagine the things he had to say, and I know for a fact they were wrong and hurtful. The look in your eyes tell me they were."

I smiled and accepted his embrace, "Thank, Bruce. That helps more than you know."

With that he brushed my bangs to the side of my face and took his coat from the couch. Grabbing mine from the closet, along with my clutch, I locked my house and he led me out to the Cadillac.

* * *

The restaurant he took us too was huge. Velvet ropes encirlced the entrance and flowers were lined across the walk. It was lit dimly and romanticly, and I suddenly forgot everything Nick had said. I felt like a fairy-tale princess and my stomach had butterflies.

Big, fancy restaurants were never my thing. I enjoyed picnics, diners, cafe''s, anything that was simple and inexpensive. Something inside me told me that this was neither.

Bruce led me up the walk and into the restaurant. I accepted his arms and the place was hushed and filled with whispers. Chandaliers hung from the ceiling and sparkled and he arrived at the table.

It was closer to the back, and set beautifly. Wine was already poured and served and he smiled standing right next to me.

Never before had I been treated like this. My pain from Nick was gone and my heart lept. Besides the fact that it was huge, expensive and fancy, I lived with it.

Sliding my chair out expertly, I lowered and whispered a thank-you. Rubbing my hands together under the table I took a deep breathe and waited for Bruce to seat himself.

"Bruce, this place is amazing. Beautiful. I hate to have you pay for everything."

He laughed quietly and opened his menu and smiled; eyes dancing, "Terri, I admire your concern, but don't worry about it. I have it covered."

I opened the menu and looked over it whispering, "Are you sure?"

"Terri," he chuckled, " I own this place. Its mine. Order whatever you desire, and It'll be covered, I promise."

My look must've been hilarious, "Your serious?"

He laughed.

Of coarse he owned it! He's Bruce Wayne! How dumb could I be?

"Yes, I'm completely serious. Don't act so suprised."

I smiled, "Who's acting?"

We shared a round of laughter and went on with our dinner. I ordered something in Italian, fedichini I believe and within an hour we were sharing a desert.

I decided to bring up a subject, "So, how long have you lived in Gotham, Bruce?"

He smiled at me and took a spoonful of the soft-serve ice cream, "My entire life, really. I was born here, raised here and intend to stay here."

I nodded, "So that means you've lived throughout the crime and criminals and everything?"

"Absolutely. But to tell you the truth, Terri, I haven't been afraid once."

I smiled, "Who could? With Batman around, Gotham really is a safe place."

He gave me a look, "Batman huh? Sounds like you take an interest in him."

I nodded and chuckled, "I guess you could say so. I'm a detective, so it comes naturally. I think he's the most interesting and complex man in the entire world. Why is he compeled to do what he does? How does he do it? The list of questions is endless."

"Sounds like you've been a fan of his for awhile."

I nodded, "Absolutely. Terrance and I were huge fans of his when we were younger. After I turned 20, he became my dream. I wanted to be just like him, solve all the cases like he did. He was my idol."

"Really?"

I nodded.

He laughed, "I'm a fan of his myself. Been chasing after him my entire life. I guess I really never caught up to him."

"You haven't given up have you?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all. I'll keep on trying, even if it takes me my entire life."

With that he rose and helped me from my chair, "Shall we go?"

I nodded, "Sure. Whatever you have planned, do it. I'm a free spirit."

He laughed and helped me with my coat, " Alright then. Maybe next time you'll have to plan it yourself. Then I'll have the chance to be the free spirit."

I laughed and he escorted me out to the car.

* * *

Bruce had parked the car at the Gotham City Park. Before I knew it we were walking throughout the night, hand in hand, and sharing our secrets and our lifestyles. Everything I said brought up a new subject, and we discovered that we had alot in common.

"Bruce, this park is beautiful. I haven't walked through here since I first moved here. I forgot completely about it."

He chuckled quietly, "I'm glad you like it. I thought you where the kind of girl that would enjoy something other than a yacht or jet."

I laughed, "Your right, Bruce. This is so much better than a yacht or jet."

"I agree."

Suddenly we stopped and he took me in his arms, "Terri, I want to tell you that your different than other girls. I've never met another girl that I liked being around so much. You are by far the nicest, prettiest and most caring girl I've ever dated."

I smiled, "Bruce, I-"

He chuckled, " I embarrased you, didn't I?"

"Just a little."

He smiled and we both chuckled and he moved his head closer to mine. I realized it was too, and before we knew it, we kissed. It was a long, soft, romantic kiss and we parted. I felt my eyes dance, and his did too. The rain had subsided and the cold, icy wind was left.

There we were, standing in the middle of Gotham City park, jacketed and in eachothers warm embrace. I didn't want to leave. Didn't want to part. Didn't want this night to end. Bruce was sweet and gental, caring and considerate, and he was defineately capturing my heart.

"So does this officially make me your girlfriend, Bruce Wayne?"

He chuckled and caressed my cheek, "I suppose it does. That is, if I have the honor."

I laughed, "I believe you have that honor, Bruce."

With another kiss we separated and continued walking. His cell-phone rang, and he read the ID.

"Oh, its Gordon. What does he want at this hour?"

I loked at him and answered, "Somthing at the enterprise perhaps?"

He laughed, "There's nothing else it could be. Please excuse me, Terri. I'd better take this call."

I nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

He walked off back to the car, and I walked over to a bench and sat. Suddenly all the words Nick had spoken to me rang back and I fought tears.

How could he say those things? He knew me better than that. I didn't hand myself out like he suggested, and there was more to me than a hussy, wasn't there? Tears stung my eyes and soon a hand touched my shoulder.

"Bruce, what did Gordo-"

A hang clamped over my mouth and I was pulled from the bench, kicking and screaming. My screams were muffled and my shoes were now gone, and I was being dragged onto the wet grass. My captor was laughing and his breathe reaked of alcohol, and he was dirty and eyes were filled with evil and wildness. I screamed and fought and he sat atop me.

"Hush now, sweets. Don't be screaming now. I'll only be a minute. With a pretty dame like you, I can't help but have a little fun."

His hand was still over my mouth and I bit it hard. The man yelled and I screamed, "Help! Someone! Help me!"

The man tore my jacket off and reached under my back and began unzipping my dress. I was screaming, crying and flailing, and the man ran his dirty hands down my sides and cackled.

"Oooh, your even prettier under you clothes."

I was bawling, "Someone! Help!"

"Terri!?"

My attention turned to my left and the figure appeared under the park lights, "Bruce!"

The man laughed and rose from atop me, foot ontop my chest, "Bruce Wayne? Ha, just my luck! Is this your dame, Wayne?"

Bruce ran onto the grass, his footsteps silenced. He looked from me to the man and took off his coat, "Terri!"

"Terri is he name? Hmm, fits a pretty gal like her. Bruce, I always knew you could pick them."

With a jerk of my arm I was to my feet, and the man pulled out a knife. Holding it to my neck, the cold metal rubbed against my skin. I could feel the point, and with one wrong move I couldn've been dead.

"Unhand her."

The man cackled, "Ha! She's mine Wayne, I jumped her first. One move and she's gone."

Bruce stood, and his expression showed he was thinking. I fought at the mans hand and struggled to breathe, the cold wind licking my skin and stinging my back.

Suddenly Bruce ran towards us and jumped, landing behind the man. Before he could turn he took a whap to the head, dropping me and sending me for the park bench. Curling up under it, I cried, shivering and afraid.

Bruce easily took the big man down with a punch and kick, and he fell unconcious. Satisfied and breathing heavily, Bruce ran over to his coat, grabbed it and ran over to me. I was shaking and my lips quivered and tears ran down my cheeks

"Terri, are you okay?"

I shook my head no and he draped the coat over shoulder. Sitting next to me and leaning against the park bench, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Terri, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

I swallowed hard and stumbled around for words, "He, he, un-unzi-unzipped my dress and, and, _tou-touched _me. Scared m-me." my words were broken, sobbed out. Tears stained my cheeks and Bruce held me close.

"It's okay, Terri. Its over. I'm here."

I laid my head against his chest and sobbed. Never before had I witnessed anything so scary. My heart raced, the tears poured and my body shook. My back heaved with each sob and Bruce laid his head atop mine. Kissing it gently he whispered, "I'm here. I'm right here, Terri."

More tears and crying.

"I'm not going anywhere. Your okay."

With that he picked me up and carried me to the car.


	5. Chapter Five

**I **awoke the next morning in my bed and covers laid across me. Proping myself up on my elbows I read the alarm clock.

_11:30_

"What! Jeez, I'm gunna be late!"

Springing from bed I ran into the kitchen where my coat and clutch was laid on the counter. Bruce must've brought them in for me. Had he stayed? Was he in the living room? I looked and he wasn't there. Going back into the kitchen I opened my purse and found a letter from Bruce.

"Again?"

_"Terri,_

_I am just writing to tell you that even though our night ended in something so terrible, I had a wonderful time with you and enjoyed every moment. I'm glad to say that I accomplished my goal of getting to know you more, and I cannot wait to see you again._

_For your safety I checked all your windows and doors and made sure they were locked before leaving. I also sent a message to Gordon and told him that you will not be able to make it into work for the remainder of the week. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries._

_Once more I'll say I hope to see you again, and that it has been a pleasure being in your company and I am delighted to call you my girlfriend._

_Bruce."_

I smiled as I re-read the letter again and walked back into the living room. Plopping on the couch I sat amazed. Even though last night's ending was a disater, I really did enjoy my time with Bruce. And being called his girlfriend? That was a true delight.

Getting up and setting the letter on the table, I showered and changed. Jeans and a black baby-t-shirt with a white button down clothed me, and socks. Fixing myself a pot of tea, I went into the living room to watch some television. Clicking it on and scrolling the channels I stopped at the news.

_"Gotham City has wondered for months if Batman would ever roam our streets again. But our questions have been answered. Last night the man himself was seen prowling around the city, arresting four men and two women who where hosting a burglary. Maybe Gotham is in the hands of the Caped Crusader again...."_

I clicked off the TV and stood. Batman? Back? It was amazing! My day just kept getting better and better. If Batman was back, that meant that the PD detectives would be more involved in crimescenes! That meant that I might get a chance to interview him!

Batman had been absent from the streets for 3 months. He's stopped hanging around all together, and life in Gotham had gotten worse. Our jobs; the PD, became alot harder. Without Batman's extensive detective skills, our city almost crumbled under crime. Sure us PD did okay, but I had to admit Batman was so much better.

Streching, I decided to call Terrance. I hadn't talked with him for awhile, and I wanted to share the exciting news with him. He should be off on Wednesday, and maybe I could even see him. Dialing his number, Brandy, his wife, answered.

"Hello?"

"Brandy, it's me, Terri."

She laughed, "Terri, how ya doing?"

She was barely audible over her son's crying, "I'm okay. You?"

"Fine. Tired, but fine. August here his giving us some trouble, but otherwise we're okay."

I chuckled, "Doesn't he always?"

"Yes, he does."

I smiled and curled up on the couch, " Yeah, um I was wondering if I could talk to Terrance."

"Sure, hon, hold on."

She called out his name and he took the phone, "Terri?"

"Yeah, hey Terrance."

"Hey! How's my little sis doing? Still living in the suburbs?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. You still living in that apartment?"

"Yes. I'll tell you, ever since August started walking, its become alot more crowded. You'd think he was a giant, jeez."

I laughed, "Oh, well he's growing, Rancy. Give him time. Just wait until he turns three. Or five."

He groaned, "Don't remind me."

We talked on and I gave him the news about Batman. He was just as excited as I was, and then I told him about Bruce and everything that had happened the two nights we were together. When he heard what had happened to me, his laughter ceased.

"What? Raped? Oh my gosh are you okay, Terri?" He sounded concerned, angry and worried.

I tried to cool him down, "Almost, Terrance, almost. Bruce saved me, but it was a close call."

He sighed, "Thank God. Your okay though?"

"Yes, fine. Spooked and shaken, but okay."

"I owe Bruce one now. How is he? Decent? Not trying to jump you, I hope."

"Terrance! He's so sweet and he really cares. He'd never do that."

"Oh, good."

We talked some more and I explained about Bruce. After I finished he finally said, "Terri, why don't you come see us? That way you can be around some people and not alone. I don't feel right leaving you there."

"Terrance, are you sure? You have August and Brandy is working. You don't need me there."

He laughed, "Yes, we do. It would be great, and you'd be such a big help. Plus, I told you I don't want you there alone."

I sighed, "Fine. Only one night. I have the week off, and I have some things I plan on doing reguarding my house. But sure, I'll come if you really want me too."

He laughed, "I'm not doing this because I _want _you here. I'm doing it because you my little sister."

I snorted, "Yeah, right. I can see right through you Terrance Michael Judah."

He laughed again, "That's right, you have that gift."

I giggled, "I'll see you in an hour, Terrance."

"Okay, bye."

I chuckled, "Bye."

With a scream from baby August, the phone went dead and I went into the bedroom to pack. Pulling the duffle from the linen closet, I went in and packed three outfits. Pajamas, nice clothes in case we went out on the town, and jeans and a sweatshirt. Putting my sneakers and socks in there, I then packed my laptop bag with my charger, camera, and laptop itself. Making sure I had everything, I exited and played with Teall a little. She had bumped into my bookshelf by accident and my newspaper clippings book had fallen, and all the past events were spilled out. Sitting that on the counter, I grabbed a pop from the fridge when the phone rang. Checking to see if it was Nick, I sighed in relief. It was only Bruce, and I answered it, Teall circling my legs.

"Hello?"

"Terri, it's Bruce."

I chuckled, "Oh, hey."

"Terri, I wanted to call and check up on you. Make sure your okay and everything."

I nodded to myself and leaned against the kitchen counter, phone cradled on my shoulder, "I'm fine. A little tired and shaken, but I'm okay."

He sighed, "Thank God. I was really concerned for you, Terri."

I smiled to myself, "Thanks for caring so much. Really, I'm okay though."

"That's good to know. I can't have my girlfriend a mess when I'm not around," he chuckled.

I laughed, "Haha, funny. I'm going to see my brother for a few days, so I'll be okay."

"Which one?"

I chuckled and sat myself on the counter, "Terrance."

"Ah, Terrance. Very good. I was hoping I'd get to see you today, but that's fine. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay, that's fine. I don't know if I'll answer, but I'll try."

He laughed, "You'd better answer, Terri, or I'll loose my mind."

"Don't say that! It all depends if the baby would be sleeping or not."

"I understand. When are you supposed to be there?"

I glanced at my watch, "20 minutes."

"Okay then, I'll let you go. I'll see ya later Terri."

I nodded to myself, "I'll try and drop by sometime when I get back."

He laughed, "Sounds good to me. I love to see you anytime."

With another good-bye we ended the call. Within fifteen minutes I loaded my stuff in the car. Teall had to come with me, but I didn't know what I'd do with her. I couldn't remember if the apartment let pets in, but I'd take my chances. Slamming the car door shut, I went back in the house to lock everything.

_***But little did Terri know someone was waiting inside for her***_


	6. Chapter Six

**As** I walked back into the house, I looked up to the sky. Again it looked like rain. The sky was gray and clouded and the sun was completely covered. It didn't feel like 4:30 in the afternoon. Sighing and praying for sunshine I entered my house and started looking around. Locking all my kitchen windows I stopped.

Someone was in the house with me.

My detective skills kicked in and I remembered everything I'd documented from Batman's files. The quietness, the new smell of rugged outdoors and alcohol, the way every shadow made me jump. Running for the phone, I high-tailed through the living room and into my bedroom.

"Ah!"

Something flew out and tripped me sending me forward face first into the carpet. Rug burn blared its message on my knees, hands, arms and face. I groaned and quickly turned, crab-crawling until I hit my bed.

"W-who are you?"

The figure appeared from the shadows and it was huge. Brim shoulders and huge muscles, he towered over me and beat me in weight. There's no way I could overpower him, and I kept from shaking.

"Who are you!" I screamed, as he knelt to my right and looked at me.

He chuckled, "I think you know who I am."

I thought a moment and searched his eyes. He was wearing a ski-cap, and I whispered, "Nick?"

"Terri, Terri, Terri. You didn't have to make me do this. You could've provented it."

He stood and chuckled and I curled into a ball, "W-what? What did I do?"

"That stupid Bruce Wayne took you! You fell for him, Terrnah! Why? Couldn't you see I liked you?"

I quivered, "N-Nick, what are you doing here?"

He laughed, " I'll do what I please then leave you be. Bruce Wayne can't have all of you. I'll take what I came for and scram. It should'nt take what about five minutes."

He pulled off the mask and took out a gun from his pocket, "N-Nick, what are you gunna do! Please, just go!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Terrnah."

I screamed and he took my arm, pulling me up and colliding with me. My neck whipped, about giving me whiplash, and he held my arm straight up. The gun was pointed to my torso and he whispered, "Hush now, Terri. I wouldn't like to kill you."

I quivered and whimpered and wished everything for Bruce to be here. Nick chuckled and dropped my arm. He slowly ran the gun up my arm and I stood stone-still. I tried to mask my fear, and sweat trickled down my brow. He smiled evilly and took my waist in him arm, pulling me close.

"My, my, my, Terri. You are looking delightful this evening."

With a chuckle he lowered his head and began to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe in, the shaking beginning to start. He caressed my hair and I continued to stand still.

"Delightful indeed."

With a quick motion I was whipped onto the bed, screaming. He toppled in after me, gun pointed. I curled into a ball, shaking and screaming, and he just laughed, towering over me.

"Nick! Don't please!"

He quickly whipped off his jacket, sending it flying across the room. With more laughter he untucked his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his muscular torso and arms. His hands ran up my arm and he took them dowm my shirt. I recoiled and he was smiling. Still shaking and moaning I cried, "Nick, please,"

"I'm sorry Terri. I can't not do this."

"Nick!"

With another scream he turned me over and ripped off my white over shirt, "Nick, don't make me hurt you!"

"What are you going to do, Terri?" he cackled.

Next came off my tanktop, and I finally became brave. With one kick to the unseen he recoiled and I spit in his face. Hopping from the bed and grabbing my shirt, I stole out the bedroom and through the house.

My eyes stung with tears. Nick? Why? How could he? I thought he was my friend. We'd shared some deep conversations, but now I reliezed all Nick wanted from our relationship was love.

Quickly knocking over a shelf and chair I ran outside. Running for my car I quickly threw the shirt inside and clambered in, slamming the key in and firing her to life. I was sobbing, chest heaving and praying franticly. I looked behind me to see the door swing open and Nick come out. Screeching from the driveway, I rolled onto the street, picking up speed. Nick followed close behind and began firing the gun. It cracked through the windshield and I screeched, lowering my head. Teall instinctivly did the same and I reached for my purse. Swerving to miss the bullets, I dug through my purse, franticly searching for the phone. More shots sounded and I screamed.

"Ahh!"

Reaching and pulling out the phone, I quickly dialed Bruce's number. Crying, I tried to see as I rounded my corner. The shots had faded and Nick vanished. Not knowing where to go or what to do, I just sped on. Crying and shaking, Bruce answered.

"Terri?"

I sobbed, "B-Bruce..."

He immediatly perked, "Terri, what happened!? Are you alright?"

I just sobbed and choked in air, "Bruce he, tou-touche-ah!"

"Ter-"

I dropped the phone on the seat and swerved to miss an on-coming car. Suddenly my car stopped with a lurch and I screamed. Whipping forward, my air-bag popped out, and Teall yipped. Hitting my head on the steering wheel, my scream was cut short by unconciousness.

Bruce's POV

The phone went dead and Terri's scream was the last thing I heard. Something wasn't right. I had heard honking, so she must've been driving. I jumped from my seat in the den and ran throughout the hall until I reached the study. I had passed by Alfred and bolted inside the study. I pressed buttons and punched codes, and the secret passage appeared. High-tailing down the stairs the cave fired to life and I ran to get suited.

If Terri was in trouble, I needed to be there. She was important to me, and she was my girlfriend. Her sceam was what kept ringing back, and Alfred soon interupted my thoughts.

"Master Bruce, is everything alright?"

Quickly pulling on the gloves then the cowl, I walked passed him to the utility belt, "No, Alfred. It's Ms. Judah."

"Is she alright?"

"I fear she isn't. I have to go help her. Track her call from my phone and send it to me in the car."

He nodded, "Certainly, sir."

Running to the Batmobile, I started it and sped off with a screech. Clicking on my lights as I entered the night air, Alfred came on.

"Sir, her location is just a mile from her home."

I nodded, "I'm on my way, Alfred."

"Sir, I would suggest hurrying. I feel something isn't at all right."


	7. Chapter Seven

Bruce's POV

Following the directions Alfred sent me I sped along Gotham and quickly tried to locate Terri. Something inside me churned and told me something wasn't right. Had somebody hurt her? Attacked her? Kidnapped her? My mind reeled as I pictured the possibilites.

"Get ahold of yourself. It's only a woman....."

_Yes, but I have feelings for this woman._

Terri was unique. She wasn't like the others girls I'd dated. She was funny, considerate, honest and gental. She seemed fine with the pace we were going, and everytime I thought of her my mind just reeled and my insides flopped. I felt like I'd melted inside and out, and I wondered if this was love or not. She really had an influence on me, and she stuck to my thoughts like glue. I couldn't shake her, and my foot pressed against the gas harder as she filled my mind.

_I have to get to her before......_

I slammed on the brakes and jerked the Batmobile into reverse. The car I'd seen in Terri's driveway was slammed against a streetlight. It was smoking the front end was smashed beyond repair. The windows were all shattered, and barking came from inside the car. Each window was completely blotted out with white from the airbags and my eyes widened.

"NO!"

Jumping from the humming Batmobile, I ran to the car. Inspecting the front end, I looped around to the driver's side and sighed. It was shattered and the airbag blocked all sight of the driver.

"Terri? Terri!"

I took a batarang and cut throught the air bag and pushed it aside. I gasped at what I saw.

"What in the....?"

The driver was indeed Terri. She was shirtless and her hair was bloodstained and messed up. She was wet with persperation and blood, and her eyes were closed. Her beautiful face was still tearstaned, and her right arm had handprints. Her body was ice-cold from the air, and I felt her wrist for a pulse.

She still had one, and I looked her over, careful to see anything that could be broken. Everything was still intact, and she turned her head and groaned when I unbuckled her.

"Ohhh......"

I perked up and took her head in my gloved hand. Her eyes slowly opened and my heart wrenched. She looked at me and blinked twice, regaining vision and looked confused, "B-Batman?"

I nodded, "Are you Terrnah Judah?"

She nodded, "Yeah, your Batman."

I nodded again and my eyes searched hers, "Yes. Tell me, what happened?"

I gently lifted her from the seat and she groaned. She was so weak and cold and Terri was almost unconcious again. Teall jumped from the backseat and whimpered. I looked from the car to Terri and took my hand and brushed aside her hair from her face.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, Terri. Do you mind if I call you Terri?" I asked. I tried to get her to converse until we reached the cave. Alfred then could clean her up and inspect her wounds.

"Sure, please. Everyone calls me, -ow- Terri." she winced as she raised her arm. I looked to it and noticed blood was dripping from a wound. Glass was punctured into the skin, and it was deep. Alfred would have to remove it carefully, and hopefully that wound wouldn't scar. Walking over to the Batmobile, I opened the hood and looped around to the passenger side. Setting her gently down she smiled and flittered her eyes.

"I....can't believe it. The.....Batmobile. Wow."

Teall jumped in with her and sat at her feet, while I ran over to the driver's side and hopped inside. Slamming the Batmobile into drive, I sped off towards the manor.

"I'll have your car towed, Terri. Now, tell me what happened."

She took a breathe and her eyes watered. She broke out in tears and began to cry, "It was terrible...two times in one week. What's wrong with me?"

_So that's what happened. Raped again?_

"What? What happened again?"

Teall laid her head on Terri's lap and Terri stroked it throughout tears, "I-I-I was attacked, again. By, by, Nickolas Plottcher, my partner. How could he do it!? He was supposed to be my friend!"

She cried more and I turned to her, "Terri, did he harm you?"

She nodded, "A little, not much. I escaped before anything happened. He threatened me. My boyfriend....."

I rounded a corner and made my way out of Gotham, "Terri, we'll finish this later. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This."

I took a canaster from my belt and sprayed it under her nose. Within seconds Terri was unconcious.

Terri's POV

Within an hour I was awaken again. I flittered my eyes opened to see my rescuer before me. Groaning and sitting up, he turned.

"Where am I?" I questioned, running a hand through my wet hair. I noted it was wet, and looked around. I was in clean clothes.

"Your in the Batcave, Ms. Judah."

That's right! Batman had rescued me. He'd taken me from my car and apparently here.

Batman, wow! My hero! I was here in the cave! It was amazing. Climbing from the table, I looked around.

The cave wazs underground and indeed was a cave. Stalagmites and Stalagtites hung from the ceiling and poked up through the floor. It was dimly lit and spooky almost. Computers, tables, lab equiptment, a buner and library, another room and a control panel was all built in. It smelt of rock and earth and the place was beautiful.

I turned to him, and took a quiet breathe in.

He was just as I'd pictured him years ago. Black gloves, cape, boots and cowl; dark grey kevlar suit and yellow utility belt. His chest baired the yellow and black insignia of a bat, and his expression was stone. His few facial features that were visible were handsome and gruff, seen by many a criminal. Through his suit I could just imagine the muscules he possessed. All those years of wishing and daydreaming, and I was here. Wouldn't Terrance be jealous!?

"Your, Batman. The hero of Gotham City."

He nodded and turned away, towards the panels, "Yes, that's me."

I smiled and ran forward, "You saved me."

He nodded, "That's my job."

I laced my fingers together and looked down. It was amazing. The ever-so-famous Batman, saving me; little old Terri Judah. Was this real? I didn't think so. I pinced my arm to make sure. And I pinched it hard.

"Ow!" I whispered harshly to myself.

He turned, "What? Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Fine, just; inspecting my wounds."

He nodded and came closer, "Ms. Judah-"

"Terri. I liked to be called Terri."

He nodded and came closer still, "Ms. Judah, I'm afraid your vehicle has been totaled. Also, I took the liberty of serching you home and found something I didn't quite like."

He walked over to a table and brought over the gun Nick had used. Along with 10 empty shells. I handed my the shells and they rolled onto my hand. Fingering them, tears whelled and I choked them back.

"I also found your home's interior was destroyed. I'm afraid it was set afire and your kitchen, living room and dining room was ruined. All your materials were destroyed, and your attacker was nowhere to be seen. I searched the house for fingerprints and scanned them here. I know who your attacker was."

I nodded, "So do I."

He looked suprised, "You do?"

I nodded and walked over to the examination table, and set the bullets down. Looking down I placed my hand on the cold steel and a tear rolled, "Yes, I do. It was Nickolas Plottcher, a 29 year old man. He works for the PD and has brown hair, blue eyes and facial hair. He's very muscular and husky. He was my attacker."

I turned to Batman, tear stained. He had a look of suprise and confirmation, "Yes. Your correct."

"I know I am. He showed me his face."

"Really?"

I nodded. Batman approached me and turned my shoulder so I faced him, "Ms. Judah, you have bruising on your arm and red marks. He physically attacked you?"

I nodded again and walked towards the panel, "Yes, he did. He didn't get far."

I looked at my arm wound, to find my gauze bandage was bloodstained. It hurt tremendously and a soft tapping of shoes came from behind.

"Your very lucky to be alive, Ms. Judah."

"Terri."

"Terri, I'm suprised you got away. Not many would've."

I smiled, "I have ways."

He chuckled which was odd, "I also called your brother, Terrance. I informed him of the situation, and I'm supposed to be taking you there tomarrow morning."

"Why tomarrow?"

He turned and his cape trailed behind, "I'd like you to stay here until I can get evidence of Mr. Plottcher. I have all I need, and by dawn the Commissioner will have Plottcher in court."

I approached him, "I-I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because, my boyfriend will be worried about me. Besides, I can take care of myself."

He turned to me, face still stone. His eyes found mine and he gripped my good arm, "Terri, it's not safe for you to venture out yet. You're to stay here until I can confirm your safety."

I looked down, "Why are you so concerned? I'm just another citizen of Gotham. I highly doubt you take in every woman you rescue."

He was silent and turned.

Bruce's POV

Terri was right. I didn't take in every woman I rescued, but how was I supposed to explain this without giving up my identity? I truely loved Terri, but was that love strong enough to share this with her? My heart raced and I began to think.

Terri was smarter than I thought. She easily worked her way into the conversation, and I knew she wouldn't end the conversation without an answer.

"Terri-"

She stopped me, "What are you hiding? Something isn't right."

She approached me and I sighed. Of course she was on my case, she was a detective. She was good at her job, by what I've already experienced. There was no way I could hide it. She would get her answers even if she had to spend the rest of her life researching me. That I didn't want.

I knew she adored Batman, and thought of him as a hero. Was I only a man with skill and a mask? Could I even call myself a true hero? If I was afraid to tell the woman I loved my true identity, should I deserve this name?

I had never approached the subject of telling my identity. I found trusting people was hard and tricky. It wasn't easy figuring people out. Only a few knew my identity, and Terri wasn't one. I knew she was trying to figure it out, playing everything out in her mind.

"The reason I want you to stay here is because...."

She searched my eyes, "Yes?"

I sighed and took a deep breathe. I'd only known Terri a few days, but I knew she was trustworthy. She could keep my secret and not give it up. I knew she could. This was going to be harder than I imagined,

"Because I can't let you go."

She sighed, "Why not? You do everyone else."

I sighed and looked down. Her stare bored into me, and I closed my eyes, "Terri, because I care about you."

She was taken aback, "What? You do?"

I nodded. Looking back to her, I saw she had taken three steps back and was now against the car. She looked confused, terrified yet normal and excited.

How was I going to do this? How did someone do it? Do I just remove my mask and tell her? Do I tell her then remove the mask? My mind reeled with all the possibilities and I decided.

I'd remove the mask first.

"What do you mean, Batman?"

I tok a deep breathe and lifted my hand to my head and began to remove the mask. Slowly I lifted it up and off, and looked up to her.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Bruce? Bruce Wayne?"

I nodded, "Yes, Terri. I'm Batman."

"What? Your Batman? How?"

I walked up to her and placed my hands against the car, blocking her exit from either side, "I just am. I have been for years."

"Why did you stop?"

I looked up to her, and our eyes met, "Because. I was done with that life. I was tired of hiding and I wanted to be myself. I wanted to live my life as Bruce Wayne, not Batman. Then I met you. When that man attacked you at the park, I relized that people across Gotham needed me. Needed protection and needed someone to do it. I then came back here and went out again. I never really relized that Gotham did need me."

She placed her hand on my cheek and searched my eyes, "We do need you. Both as Bruce Wayne and Batman. We need what your willing to give, and that's that. But Bruce, most of all, I need you."

I looked up to her, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, "When Nick attacked me, all I could think about was you. How you saved me before. I wanted to scream your name. I wanted you to come. I could'nt though. All I could do was get out and hope that you'd come."

I stood straight and took her in my arms, "Terri. You mean the world to me. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to think. Terri, I think I love you."

She smiled and placed her hands palm down on my chest, "It took you long enough to relize it,"

We both chuckled and our foreheads met, "Yes, it did. It's only been a few days, but I truely do love you. Is that possible?"

She chuckled, "Entirely."

With a whispered chuckle I closed my eyes and kissed her. We stood there for what seemed like hours, in one anothers embrace. She was ice cold, but suprisinly didn't shiver or complain. I finally relized that Terri was the girl I'd been waiting for. She was everything I could've imagined, and everything I could've longed for.

She separated and whispered, "Thanks for everything, Bruce."

I chuckled, "Anything for you."

With another round of chuckles we kissed again, and this time I didn't think I loved her.

I knew it.


End file.
